creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Games XI
Ben Games 11: Anonymous Der Schnee war in Deutschland hoch gewesen, in Italien hatte er über den in Deutschland gelacht… aber London übertraf alles. Die einst großen, berühmten Bauten, die im Krieg gegen Ben zerstört worden waren, quollen über vor Schnee, der die Ruinen begraben hatte. Sieben Kinder standen auf der Tower Bridge und sahen auf die Themse herab, die nach langem Kampf gegen den Winter aufgegeben hatte und zu Eis erstarrt war. Jedes der Kinder war einzigartig: Zunächst war dort ein Mädchen: Schlank und muskulös, hochgeschossen. Das lange, schwarze Haar hing seiden herab bis zur Hüfte, das blasse Gesicht hatte deutlich asiatische Züge, vor allem in ihren mandelförmigen, dunklen Augen waren die Gene ihrer Mutter klar erkennbar. Sie trug einen weinroten Wintermantel und pechschwarze Handschuhe, dazu eine dicke, schwarze Jeans und rote Winterstiefel. Dann ein Junge: Er war etwas kleiner als das Mädchen, dafür breitschultriger, kräftiger. Er hatte kurzes, silberblondes Haar, das ohne Sonnenlicht etwas dunkler wirkte als sonst. Besonders neben dem Mädchen mit den weichen, chinesischen Zügen, wirkte sein Gesicht ungewöhnlich erwachsen, wenn auch sehr lässig und ruhig. Er stammte hier aus London und hatte sich, vermutlich aus Nostalgie, in den knöchellangen schwarzen Mantel eines viktorianischen Edelmannes bekleidet und ihn sogar durch einen hohen Zylinder ersetzt. Unter dem Mantel glänzen edle, schwarze Stiefel. An der Brüstung lehnte ein weiteres Mädchen, das von einem intensiven Geruch von schwarzer Johannisbeere umgeben wurde. Sie war klein und kräftig, mit kurzem Blondhaar, dichten braunem Pelzmantel, der im Übrigen aus echtem Mammutfell bestand, und etwas schlichteren, aber ebenfalls schwarzen Stiefeln. Da ihr Mantel etwas kürzer war, sah man zudem noch Teile ihrer Blue Jeans. Auf ihrem Rücken war eine lange Stange befestigt, die man offenbar aus einer Art grün fluoreszierenden Kristalls hergestellt hatte, ein japanischer Bo- Stab. Das Gesicht des Mädchens, von wachen, blaugrünen Augen geschmückt, war etwas runder und weicher als bei den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern, aber ihre Züge waren hart und fast stählern. Der zweite Junge war größer als sein Freund und größer als die Asiatin und, offensichtlich, auch älter. Das weißblonde Haar war im Laufe der Tage unter Bens Schreckensherrschaft immer weiter gewachsen und mittlerweile zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden, die hellen Augen gelassen. Seine Züge wirkten unheimlich ernst und erwachsen, auch wenn die anderen Gruppenmitglieder es mittlerweile besser wussten. Er trug eine lange Nadelstreifenjacke mit violetten Slips und eine passende Hose, sowie blanke Lackschuhe. In seinem Gürtel steckte ein Schwert, das ein wenig wie ein Tiger wirkte, der sich zum Sprung auf seine Beute bereitmacht. „Wann kommt er endlich?“, fragte ein weiteres Mädchen ungeduldig. Sie war mit abstand die kleinste und von stämmiger kräftiger Statur. Wie ein Shetland- Pony. Auch wenn sie das nicht gerne hörte. Sie hatte schulterlanges, rotes Haar und strahlende Augen von grasgrüner Farbe. Sie trug einen etwas zu großen, weinroten Ledertrenchcoat und funktionelle dunkelbraune Winterstiefel. Wenn sie sich bewegte, raschelte es leise, als würde sie durch dichtes Gestrüpp schleichen. Auf ihren blassen Händen tanzten schwarze Dornenranken. Ein weiterer Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nicht so kräftig und muskulös wie die anderen und trug eine beige Winterjacke, Blue Jeans und wasserfeste Sportschuhe. Sein Gesicht wurde von blonden, widerspenstigen Haaren umrahmt, seine eisblauen Augen von seiner auf Hochglanz polierten Brille. „Wer weiß?“ Das letzte Mädchen blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Er müsste bald kommen, immerhin ist er gut im Kartenlesen… hoffe ich.“ Sie war die wohl auffälligste Person in der Gruppe: Von schlanker und zierlicher Statur, war ihr Körper in ein schlichtes, schwarzes Gothic- Elegante- Kleid gehüllt, das mit durchsichtiger aber ebenfalls schwarzer Seide verziert war. Alle Knöpfe waren aus purem Silber. Als einzige blickte dieses Mädchen absolut entspannt. Die klaren Blauen Augen schienen geradezu unnatürlich aus dem blassen, klugen Gesicht, umspielt von ihrer silberblonden Haarpracht, die sich wie flüssiges Mondlicht über ihre Schultern ergoss und vom kalten Winterwind mit glänzenden Eiskristallen geschmückt worden war. Lily schnaubte. „Wozu brauchen wir ihn eigentlich?“ Sie rieb sich die steif gefrorenen Hände. Syringe schmunzelte. „Wie hast du dir eigentlich deinen Tod vorgestellt?“ Sie zählte an ihren Fingern ab. „In Einzelteile zerlegt werden, das Richtrad, flüssig geschmolzenes Gold zum Frühstück, Kröten, schlangen und Ratten zum Nachtisch? Ein Leben in Eiswasser, Schlangengrube oder ein Bad in Feuer und Schwefel?“ Sie lachte leise. „Wir wollen Anonymus besiegen. Wir brauchen eine Waffe, die wir nicht haben. Waffen, die man nicht hat, muss man kaufen, aber wir können sie nicht bezahlen.“ Imogen hob eine Braue. „Woher weißt du das? Wie viel kostet es?“ Syringe räusperte sich. „Das habe ich doch eben gesagt.“ Imogen schluckte. „Wir könnten es natürlich sehr wohl bezahlen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass jemand hier Wert darauf legt, oder?“ Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf. Syringe nickte. „Und hier kommt Sabrial ins Spiel.“ Sie lächelte matt. „Er kann Kontakt zur anderen Seite aufnehmen ohne diese Preise zu zahlen. Ach ja,“ fügte sie rasch hinzu „ er wird jemanden mitbringen, und diese Person wird uns nicht mögen, fast so sehr wie wir sie nicht mögen, aber seid so gut und verärgert ihn nicht, es würde uns um unsere Geheimwaffe bringen… und um unser Leben.“ Jessica dachte kurz nach. Wer könnte das… Sie riss die Augen auf. „Nein!“ Syringe nickte bedauernd. „Es ist der am leichtesten zu kontaktierende Teil der anderen Seite.“ Imogen und Alister schienen ebenfalls zu begreifen. Sie waren immerhin dabei gewesen. Aber es war zu spät: Eine Strechlimousine fegte über die Brücke und blieb stehen. Drei Gestalten stiegen aus. Der Mann war Jessicas persönlicher Assistent Witherswan. Dann kam ein Junge: Schlank und groß, braunes, von der Sonne ausgeblichenes Haar, schwarzer Trenchcoat, Bowler, graue Jeans und schwarze Schuhe. Jessica wusste, dass er die Ex- Drohne Preyer einmal ziemlich abgezockt hatte. Aber sie achtete kaum auf Sabrial, viel eher auf das Mädchen hinter ihm. Sie war schlank und kräftig. Außerdem dunkelhäutig. Das rotbraune Haar war Schulterlang. Die blauen Augen jagten ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, so unheimlich strahlte die Intelligenz heraus. Die Zunge war gespalten. Gekleidet war sie in eine Robe aus weißen Leichentüchern. „So sieht man sich also wieder.“ Anguis lächelte. - Anonymus war alleine. Rlyehborn hatte die Basis erst vor Minuten verlassen. Sie war soweit: Sie würde Ben erwecken, ihn aus den Tiefen der Finsternis herbeirufen. Die Drohnen hatten glücklicherweise ausgedient, andernfalls hätte es ein Problem gegeben: Es gab keine mehr. Keine außer Anonymus und Rlyehborn. Wieder glitt eine Schneewehe an der Glaswand entlang. Sie würden mit einer Gruppe kommen, da war sich die Superdrohne sicher. Aber sie würde nicht gegen alle kämpfen… Nur gegen ein einziges Mitglied. Anonymus lächelte. Das würde Spaß machen… Es hatte lange gedauert, dieses Recht zu erwerben, aber nun hatte sie es. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete durch. Jede Zelle ihres Körpers kribbelte, als würden sie fliehen wollen. Sie öffnete die Augen. Die Basis war fort, sie stand in einem kleinen Wald. Blass schimmerte das Wasser zu ihren Füßen, klar wie ein Schleier und doch war der Boden des Sees in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Anonymus trat ohne zu zögern ins kühle Wasser und setzte ihren Weg gelassen fort. Sie liebte das Gefühl des Wassers, das über ihre blasse Haut glitt. Das Licht kam in Sicht… - Jessica und Anguis saßen sich während der Fahrt auf beidseitigem Wunsch direkt gegenüber. Die Halbasiatin wartete darauf, dass Anguis angriff und man sie töten musste. Der Schlangendämon wartete darauf, dass Jessica angriff um sie auszulachen, wenn dem Mädchen wieder einfiel das Anguis unsterblich war. Nach einer Weile seufzte die ehemalige Crescent- Bewohnerin. „Also wirklich, Jessy, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Du wirkst ja fast, als würdest du dich nicht freuen mich zu sehen.“ Jessica antwortete nicht. „Ja, ja, ich versteh schon. Du bist sauer weil es damals in meiner Hölle keine Abschiedskörpchen gab, aber ich war aktuell gerade…“ Anguis unterbrach sich. Der Dämon in ihr wollte Jessica weiter reizen, das Menschenmädchen (Drogendealerin und Auftragsmörderin, selbst in Rochester berüchtigt) wollte sie töten. Die Kombination hingegen mochte es nicht, wenn sie einen Mangel an Gesprächspartnern aufwies. Als der Wagen endlich anhielt, war sie kurz vor einem sehr leisen Nervenzusammenbruch. Eilig stieg sie aus, dicht gefolgt von Jessica, Witherswan und Sabrial. Vor ihnen erhob sich ein kleines Wohnhaus. Die Scheiben waren zerschlagen, die Wände schmutzig. Anguis roch Tod und Verfall und spürte einen leichten Druck unter ihrer Haut. Es war perfekt. Rasch wandte sie sich zu den anderen beiden um. „Der Rest ist schon hier, kommt besser schnell mit.“ Jessica blickte auf die anderen Autos, die den Rest der Gruppe getrennt hergebracht hatten, nickte und folgte ihr ins Innere. Auch hier sah es kaum besser aus: Die Tapeten hingen von den Wänden, der Schimmel trof nahezu aus allen Ritzen… Es war die personifizierte Verwahrlosung. Syringe und die anderen warteten bereits. Das Spritzenmädchen sah sie an und lächelte. „Ah, gut, unser Anfangspart.“ Anguis blinzelte. „Was?“ Syringe kicherte. „Warte einen Moment.“ Sie klatschte in die Hände und alle Anwesenden sahen sie an. „Also, wollen wir den Plan einmal durchgehen?“ Einstimmiges Nicken. Syringe lächelte und räusperte sich. „Wir haben hier keine aufwendigen Darstellungsprojektoren wie im schwarzen Turm, entschuldigt das bitte. Ich werde es so anschaulich erklären, wie ich kann.“ Sie deutete aus einem der zerbrochenen Fenster auf einen großen Steinzylinder in der Ferne. „Das dort ist ein Bauwerk, dass ihr auf keinem londoner Stadtplan findet, das KdB- HQ. Genauer, ist der Teil den ihr sehen könnt der Schutzwall, das eigentlich Gebäude liegt dahinter.“ Sie sah Anguis an. „Es ist nicht einfach nur ein Wall. Es ist die Hauptverteidigungsanlage. Da müssen wir durch. Oder besser: Du.“ Anguis sah die Mauer an. „Ich soll eine Wand kaputtmachen?“ Syringe lachte. „Ach, keine Sorge, du kommst auf deine Kosten.“ Sie wandte sich wieder der Gruppe im Allgemeinen zu. „Wir fahren mit nur einem Wagen vor. Wenn wir ankommen, entfesselt Sabrial die Kraft von Anguis und sie attackiert die Mauer. Wir rennen einfach durch, alles klar?“ Wieder ein Chor aus Nicken. „Gut. Nun kommt eine eher unangenehme Nachricht: Anonymus wird sich auf keinen Kampf in der Unterzahl einlassen.“ Jessica verengte die Augen. „Sie hat also entweder Unterstützung, oder sie lässt uns nicht rein… oder nur einen?“ Syringe nickte. „Alles. Sie wird, so wie ich sie kenne, mich reinlassen um mich mit ihren eigenen Händen zu zerstören. Ich glaube sie freut sich darauf seit sie mich kennt.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde fast melancholisch. „Tja, die Gute… Egal. Sie wird jedenfalls irgendetwas bereithalten um euch zu beschäftigen. Ihr müsst es loswerden und in mein Labor.“ Sie zog einen kleinen Papierplan aus der Tasche und warf ihn Jessica zu. „Auf der Rückseite habt ihr eine Anleitung, was ihr tun müsst. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, dann werde ich Anonymus besiegen und kehre nach zwei Stunden zurück, spätestens, mit elegantem Schritt und lächeln in Gesicht.“ Imogen wirkte besorgt. „Und was passiert wenn alles schief geht.“ „Dann komme ich nach zwei Stunden zurück, nur schneller und ohne lächeln. Ach ja, und mir wird eine Soziopathin nachrennen.“ Eliot seufzte. „Was also soll schief gehen?“ - Schnee stob von der Kühlerhaube des Wagens, als er sich durch die Straßen schob. Witherswan saß am Steuer und schwieg. Anguis hatte sich wieder in die Hölle verabschiedet, wo sie auf ihren Einsatz wartete. Sabrial saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, die Kinder hinten im Wagen. Jessica fühlte, wie ihre Hände bebten. So ähnlich war es ihr auch vor Berlin gegangen… Ihr Herz schlug schneller, doch es fühlte sich kalt an… obwohl es wiederum eine lockende Kälte war… Jessica verstand es nicht. Sie hatte sich ähnlich gefühlt, bevor sie Berlin angegriffen hatte: Es bedeutete, dass sie in die Offensive ging. Immer näher kam der Bau, immer stärker peitsche der Schnee gegen die Scheiben. Londons Winter war dieses Jahr von Finsternis erfüllt. Scheinbar endlos ratterte der Wagen hindurch, während die Sonne schneller als ein Blitz hinterm Horizont versank. Künstliches, orangegelbes Licht quoll aus den Autoscheinwerfern und Lampen, doch was das Auto erhellte, machte die Nacht nur noch dunkler. Endlich hielt der Wagen an. Sie waren da. Als die Kinder den Wagen verließen, erwartete sie Schwärze und Schnee. Mit dem Schnee war soweit alles in Ordnung, wenn man davon absah, dass aus dem Schnee''fall'' ein Sturm wurde. Die Finsternis stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt: Sie war eigenartig. Jessica wusste es nicht recht zu beschreiben, aber die Dunkelheit, die die Welt überzog wirkte unnatürlich, pulsierend… lebendig? Sabrial stand neben ihr. „Es ist eine besondere Nacht, nicht wahr.“ Er lachte leise. „Wobei… vielleicht auch nicht.“ Jessica hob beiläufig eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du damit?“ Sabrial blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen ging er zum Wagen zurück, kletterte gekonnt aufs Dach und setzte sich dort im Schneidersitz nieder. „Was machst du?“ Wieder eine unbeantwortete Frage. Dafür wurde die Antwort hier recht schnell klar: Sabrial zog einen Dolch und rammte ihn sich in den Magen. Jessica schluckte, aber sie wusste dass es ihm nicht schadete. Der Junge zog das Messer wieder aus seinem Leib, wog es ihm Scheinwerferlicht hin und her, als wäre er fasziniert von seinem eigenen Blut. Was folgte war die Zeichenarbeit. Fast bewundernd beobachteten die Kinder, wie Sabrial ein Pentagramm in das Dach ritzte. Blutrotes Licht quoll heraus. „War es das?“, fragte Jessica und betrachtete das Zeichen misstrauisch. „Wo bleibt Anguis?“ Anguis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Steht vermutlich neben dir…. Man ist das arschkalt.“ Jessica sprang zurück. „Was soll das? Wie kommst du…“ „Reg dich ab.“ Die Schlangenprinzessin kicherte. „Lass mich einfach kurz die Tür aufschließen, dann bin ich weg…“ Die Halbasiatin sah die Mauer an, die trotz der geringen Distanz kaum zu erkennen war. „Schaffst du das?“ „Locker.“ Anguis hob ihre Hand hoch, sodass alle sehen konnten wie ihre Haut schwarz wurde. Dann zog sich der Arm zurück. Der Dämon wand sich stumm in der kalten Nacht, während er sich auf groteske Weise verzerrte und Jessica fragte sich zum ersten Mal ob Anguis trotz ihrer Unsterblichkeit Schmerzen empfand. - Es waren keine Dämonen. Es waren Geister. Geister der Finsternis. Anonymus kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie sollten ein paar Kinder töten und Schluss. Anonymus nahm ihre Maske ab. Es gab keinen Grund mehr sie zu tragen. Alle Welt wusste dass sie Bens treue Dienerin war. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel, betrachtete die schillernd silberne Rüstung die sie im Kampf schützen würde, die weißlichen Schwaden aus Nebel die durch die Scharniere flossen und ihre Schlieren in die Luft zogen wie Schlangen im Wüstensand. Stumm wandte sie sich von ihrem eigenen Bild ab und verließ ihr Zimmer. Die Glasseite des Flures ließ sie bis zur Mauer sehen. Wann würden sie angreifen? Vermutlich nicht vor dem Sonnenaufgang. Anonymus stutzte. Vielleicht würde sie ihren letzten Gedanken korrigieren müssen: Hinter der Mauer tat sich etwas. Sattes, rotes Licht erfüllte den Nachthimmel. Anonymus erzitterte. Das Licht hatte eine böse Aura, böser als selbst die ihres Herren Ben. Noch während sie sich ihrer Blasphemie schalt, so etwas zu denken, erzitterte sie erneut. Nur schwankte das Gebäude nun mit. Anonymus Augen weiteten sich, als sie die glühend roten Risse im Wall erkannte. Im Geiste sandte sie die Geister in Richtung des Risses aus. Was auch immer es war, sie würde es vernichten. Dennoch sandte sie ihre stärksten Kämpfer nicht aus. Die Elite in der ihr von Ben geschenkten Geisterarmee versammelte sie vor den Toren des Gebäudes. Sie würden nur Syringe passieren lassen, so waren sie gebaut. Das Spritzenmädchen würden sie nicht anrühren. Sie gehörte ihr, Anonymus. Sie würde unter ihrer Hand sterben. - Jessica rannte durch den ersten Riss und rollte sich ab. „Netter Trick, Schwesssster, es liegt jetzzzzt an euch…“, hörte sie die riesige Schlange hinter ihr zischen, während sie die Mauer mit sichtlichem Genuss in Schutt und Asche legte. Etwas rauschte durch die Schwärze heran und prallte an ihrem glänzenden Schuppenpanzer ab. „Was war das?“, fragte Alister, der sein Schwert bereits in der Hand hielt. „Keine Drohne, Kumpel“, zischelte der Dämon zurück „Esssss sssind Geissster… Schlagt ssssssie einfach kaputt, bei mir klappt das immer.“ Ein weiter Geist kam aus der Dunkelheit. Es war kein Geist im Sinne eines Gespenstes. Als erstes dachte Jessica an einen schwarzen Affen, nur sehr abgemagert und groß. Dann dachte sie an The Rake in schwarz. Dann schoss sie den Kopf des Wesens in Stücke und beschloss sich nie wieder zu sehr um Dinge zu sorgen, deren Fingernägel drei Meter lange Rasiermesser waren. Imogen hob ihre Hände. In einer Hand hielt sie eine Axt. Sie brauchte keine Waffen, aber der Tod des Wilden Iren hatte sie dazu entschlossen ihm ein Andenken zu setzten. Sie hatte sie wohl mit ihm verbunden gefühlt, vermutlich weil er genau wie sie von den altkeltischen Druiden abgestammt hatte. Während die Klinge die nun immer zahlreicher aus der Dunkelheit kriechenden Wesen in Stücke zerteilte, peitschten aus ihrem anderen Arm grün glimmende Ranken aus purem Licht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Jessica, warum nicht Imogen das Team führte, sie war mit Abstand das mächtigste Mitglied. Der nächste war Eliot. Sein Degen schnitt durch die Geister wie ein glimmendes Messer durch Butter. Ein weiter Geist schoss von oben herab, aber eine purpurn gefüllte Spritze traf seinen Brustkorb und er zerfiel. Syringe stand direkt neben der Halbasiatin. „Wir müssen vorrücken.“ Lily und Les fielen aus dem Schatten hinter ihnen und griffen synchron an, Lily mit ihrem Stab, Les mit massiven Ketten. Als wären diese stählernen Geißeln nicht genug, verteilte jede Berührung mit schwarzer Substanz einen Stromschlag der einen ausgewachsenen Elefantenbullen tötete. Die sieben Kinder preschten durch die Finsternis. Wann immer ein Geist vor ihnen erschien, wurde er sofort getötet. Das Gebäude kam immer näher. Jessica sah den Glanz der Fenster, denn hier auf dem Grundstück war die Nacht nicht nur heller, sie war sogar frei von Wolken und Schnee. Drei Geister sprangen sie zeitgleich an, aber Alister fischte sie problemlos mit dem Schwert aus der Luft. „Was ist das?“ Lilys Stimme ließ Jessica innehalten. Die kleine Deutsche blickte entgeistert auf das HQ- Gebäude. Tatsächlich bäumte sich vor der Tür etwas auf. Etwas Großes, etwas Schwarzes. Syringe kicherte. „Das dürfte lustig werden.“ Jessica sah sie fragend an. „Das dort, liebe Jessy, sind Bens Elitesoldaten. Ich könnte wetten ihr Verlust würde dem alten Wasserkopf gar nicht passen…“ Jessica grinste und lud ihre Waffen nach. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein Rauschen. Sie waren im Zentrum des Grundstückes angekommen und von allen Seiten schossen Geister auf sie herab. Jessica vermutete, dass Ben die Kreaturen kurzfristig für diesen Einsatz zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sie erschoss vier von ihnen, aber sie wusste sie musste sparsam an Munition sein. Seit J zum Großteil tot war, konnte er keine explosiven Waffen mehr bauen. Dieser kleine Fakt hatte die Gruppe bereits geschwächt, dass wusste Jessica nur zu gut. Endlich erreichten sie das Gebäude, aber die Halbasiatin konnte sich nicht im Geringsten freuen. Die Geister hier waren… anders: Groß und stark und mächtig. „Das sind zu viele Gegner!“, rief sie Syringe zu, aber die grinste bloß. „Sind es nicht.“ Jessica knurrte. „Doch! Syringe, sieh es ein, wir müssen uns zurückziehen, bevor jemand verletzt wird.“ Syringe schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte einfach ab: Ich habe Verstärkung dabei.“ Es rauschte kurz und etwas lief Jessica kalt den Rücken herunter. „Surgeons…“, hauchte sie leise und das Spritzenmädchen nickte. Sie kamen durch die Nacht, gehüllt und lange Mäntel, jeder von ihnen mit anderen grässlichen Details, jeder mit anders geformten Klauen. Geister, die in ihre Nähe kamen, erlahmten sofort, begannen sich unnatürlich zu winden… Jessica erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, wie mächtig Jyves DANN war, das Syringe solche Wesen daraus geschaffen hatte. Der Gedanke an das Spritzenmädchen reichte aus um etwas Weiteres zu bemerken. Jessica hielt inne: Syringe war weg. - Anonymus stand einsam im Konferenzsaal der Oberen Fünf. Stumm glitt ihr Blick über die hohen Lehnstühle. Es wirkte seltsam, wie schnell alles verschwunden war. Fast konnte sie Implord, Nachokaese und Animeneko noch hören. Zumindest ihre Stimmen wie sie am Anfang geklungen hatten. Sie hatten in diesem Raum getagt, gelacht, gestritten, es war immer lustig gewesen… bis es dann ernst wurde. Als Drohnen war das Lächeln fast gänzlich aus ihnen gewichen. Sie hatten nur noch dem Willen ihres Meisters gedient, hatten größere Zusammenhänge erkannt. Anonymus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?“ Syringes Stimme war klar aber schneidend. Anonymus wandte sich um. Da stand sie, beschienen vom Zwielicht, dass ein jedes Wesen stärker glänzen ließ als all das grelle öde Sonnenlicht des Tages. „Du bist nicht hier um mit mir über alte Zeiten zu sprechen, Carrol.“ Syringe legte den Kopf schief. „Nein, ich bin hier um neue Zeiten zu schaffen. Also, wollen wir…“ Sie hob ihren Arm es zischte und eine Spritze bohrte sich in die Wand, direkt dort wo vor Augenblicken noch Anonymus gestanden hatte. Syringe sah alarmiert nach oben und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihr die Kehle längs aufgeschlitzt wurde. Sie zog zwei weitere Spritzen und feuerte sie regelrecht auf Anonymus, aber sie hätte ihren Panzer auch mit einem Flummi bewerfen können. Schnell schob Syringe ihren Ärmel zurück und hämmerte mit der Hand auf das Ziffernblatt ihrer Armbanduhr. Es knallte und die Spritzen explodierten. Syringe war froh, dass sie sich einen Vorrat von J angeschafft hatte, bevor er… Naja. Auf der anderen Seite machte sie sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde, deren Waffen nicht länger die Sprengfunktion hatten. Aber sie hatte jetzt größere Probleme: Anonymus hob ihren Arm und ließ ihn aufreißen. Sofort schossen mehrere hundert Klingen, durch Ketten an dem Körper der Superdrohne befestigt. Syringe schmiss sich zur Seite und rammte sich im Sprung eine rot gefüllte Spritze in den Arm. Dann packte sie den Kettenstrang und zog. Anonymus war einen Moment von Syringes Muskelkraft überrascht, die durch die Spritze wieder auf dem Niveau einer Drohne war, und das was Syringes Chance. Ein weiterer Ruck ließ Anonymus nach vorne fliegen und Syringe zog etwas, das aussah wie ein langes, grünes Skalpell. Die Klinge schnitt quer durch das Gesicht der Superdrohne und ließ sie aufschreien. Syringe nahm wieder etwas Abstand. Das Green Apple war in Anonymus’ Kreislauf eingedrungen, aber eine Drohne ihres Niveaus brauchte eine wesentlich höhere Dosis. Anonymus fauchte, die Hände über ihr Gesicht gelegt. „Dass wirst du mir büßen, Syringe!“ „Wenn ich nur jedes Mal fünf Dollar bekäme…“ Anonymus nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und ein weiterer Schwall von Kettenklingen brach heraus. Dieses Mal was Syringe ein wenig zu langsam: Die äußeren Klingen erwischten ihren Arm und warfen sie nach hinten. Sie prallte hart gegen die Wand und fiel auf die Knie. Ihr Arm blutete und fühlte sich an als könnte er zerspringen. Noch während sich die blutbefleckten Ketten in den Kopf ihrer Gegnerin zurückzogen, hob diese die Hand für die nächste Attacke. Syringe schluckte. - Les sprang zur Seite und peitsche durch die Luft. Der Geist mit dem er kämpfte stolperte etwas zurück, fiel aber nicht. Wieder sprang der schwarze Koloss auf ihn zu. Jetzt durfte Les keinen Fehler machen. Er schlug mit den Ketten zu und riss den Leib seines Feindes in vier Stücke. Schnell wandte er sich nach dem nächsten Kontrahenten um. Schon hatte er drei Stück vor sich. „Scheiße…“, murmelte er. Er schlug zu um sie ein wenig auf Distanz zu bringen, hing seine Ketten wieder an seinen Gürtel und streckte seinen Hand aus. Ein Speer schoss aus seinem Ärmel und spießte den ersten Geist auf. Die anderen beiden heulten auf und einer schlug mit einer großen Keule zu, doch Les ließ sich unter dem Angriff durchfallen und schlug nach dem Geist. Er wackelte nur ein wenig, aber es gab Les Zeit den Speer aufzuheben. Als der Keulengeist wieder angreifen wurde, durchstieß Les ihm den Unterkiefer mit dem Speer und spießte seinen Kopf auf wie eine Weintraube. Nun sah er zu dem Dritten. Auch dieser Geist war bewaffnet, allerdings mit einem Schwert. Les wich dem ersten Hieb aus und wich dann ebenso schnell wie präzise zurück. Als der Geist nachkam schlug eine der Ketten ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und Les warf den Speer. Der Geist schnappte ihn und zerbrach ihn mit bloßer Hand. Les schluckte und schlug erneut mit seiner Kette zu, aber der Geist packte sie und riss sie ihm aus der Hand. Dann schlug er zu und vor Lesters Augen explodierten weiße Lichter. Er fiel zurück und spürte den harten Steinboden. Er blinzelte verzweifelt um wieder etwas sehen zu können, während er zeitgleich nach seiner zweiten Kette tastete, aber er musste sie wohl verloren haben. Dann spürte er etwas anders… etwas Schweres, Kaltes… Er hörte ein Rauschen als der Geist wieder angriff. In der Sekunde in der sich das Wesen zum tödlichen Biss herabbeugte, schlug Les zu und enthauptete seinen Gegner mit dem eigenen Schwert. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und sah sich um. Jessica durchschoss den Kopf ihres aktuellen Gegners und rannte zu ihm. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie hastig, während sie sich zu ihm herabbeugte und Les stöhnte. „Ich lebe noch.“ „Das reicht mir, wir müssen in Syringes Labor.“ Les nickte und die Halbasiatin erhob sich. „Eliot, Alister, reichen euch die Surgeons um den Rest zu erledigen?“ Eliot lächelte. „Wir kriegen die Surgeons? Gib uns fünf Minuten.“ Jessica grinste. „Okay. Imogen, Lily!“ Die Mädchen besiegten hastig ihre Gegner und rannten herbei. Die vier hielten direkt auf das Portal des Gebäudes zu. Noch fünfzehn Meter… zehn Meter… Etwas brach aus dem Nichts und versperrte ihnen den Weg. Es war ein weiter Geist, aber er war größer als die anderen, mit hartem, schwarzen Panzer und Klauen wie Säbelschwerter. Zwei große, lederartige und doch insektengleiche Flügel zitterten unruhig auf seinem Rücken. Lily blieb stehen. „Den nehm ich, geht weiter!“ Jessica nickte knapp und die Kinder begaben sich in Kampfstellung. Das Biest sprang und gab den Weg zur Tür frei, Augenblicke später traf es auf Lilys Stab. Die drei Übrigen huschten durch die Tür und hielten kurz inne um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Okay, Imogen, du hinderst alles am reinkommen, das nicht reinkommen sollte, “ brachte Jessica heraus. Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte, ging zur Tür und begann ihre Dornentätowierungen über den Türrahmen wuchern zu lassen. „Les, wir gehen ins Labor.“ - Der letzte Gegner quiekte jämmerlich, als Anguis ihn einäscherte. Prüfend spähte sie durch die Dunkelheit, die für sie keine war. „Da kommt nichts mehr“, stellte sie fest und nahm wieder ihre menschliche Form an. Entspannt schlenderte sie über das Feld der Verwüstung das sie hinterlassen hatte und hin zum Wagen, auf dessen Dach noch immer Sabrial saß. „Ich bin fertig. Du kannst mich jetzt entlassen.“ Sabrial hob eine Braue. „Ich dachte du würdest den Rest des Kampes sehen wollen?“ Anguis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe kein persönliches Interesse an dieser Geschichte, Sab, ich befolge nur deine Befehle.“ Sabrial sagte nichts, entfernte aber das erste Siegel. Anguis betrachtete ihre Haut, die nun leicht rötlich glomm. „Weißt du, ich denke die Menschen sollten die Sache hier gewinnen.“ Sabrial entgegnete nichts. „Sie sind lustiger als Drohnen. Außerdem würde ein Sieg für Ben ziemlich viel Arbeit bedeuten.“ Sabrial lächelte. „Für dich? Warum… Achso.“ Anguis nickte. „Aber aktuell sind die Menschlein ziemlich auf dem Holzweg, oder?“ Sabrial zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben ihren eigenen Weg zu siegen.“ „Ja, aber die ganze Geschichte könnte längst vorbei sein. Sie haben vergessen, das dies hier die Ben Games sind.“ - Es gab kurze aber hallende Geräusche, wie Metall das leicht gegen Glas schlägt, als Syringe die Wand herab rannte, die Messer gezückt. Sie hatte sich weitere Schnitte eingefangen, aber bis jetzt hatte sie schwerwiegende Verletzungen vermeiden können. Sie warf das erste Messer, aber wieder blockte Anonymus es ab, als wäre es nichts. Syringe sprang von der Wand ab und stach mit dem zweiten Messer zu. Anonymus lachte und wollte den Stich mit der Panzerung ihrer Rüstung abwehren. Das Spritzenmädchen lächelte und gab sich der Detonation hin um wieder der Decke entgegen zu fliegen. Belustigt sah sie nach unten. Das Gesicht von Anonymus war von Fassungslosigkeit verzerrt, als sie auf die Trümmer ihrer Rüstung herabsah. „Es gibt ein Serum in meiner Kollektion, das ähnliche Beschaffenheit hat wie das Green Apple, allerdings als Sprengstoff nicht als Heilmittel fungiert, Anonymus“, erklärte Syringe ruhig. Sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass der Name einer Person in solchen Momenten eine Wirkung hatte, die dem von ihr erwünschten Effekt am nächsten kam. Die Superdrohne blinzelte. Syringe sah den Zorn hinter ihrer kalten Fassade kochen. Dann detonierte Anonymus in einem Schwall aus Kettenklingen. Syringe wollte ausweichen, aber die Klingen durchbohrten ihren Leib. Das Spritzenmädchen schrie. Sie sah Anonymus, beziehungsweise den stählernen Dornenbusch der sie umgab, sah das blasse Licht und dann… verschwanden diese Dinge langsam… - Das HQ der KdB war ein Labyrinth. Jessica war sich relativ sicher die meisten Räume gefunden zu haben, die garantiert NICHTS mit Syringes Labor zu tun hatten. Die meisten sogar mehrfach. „Verdammt, wie sollen wir hier etwas finden?“ „Jessica?“ „Moment, warte mal, ich muss kurz nachdenken…“ „Aber…“ „Les, sei leise…“ „Aber…“ Jessica seufzte. „Lass mich raten, du hast einen Lageplan gefunden?“ „Nicht direkt, aber Syringe hat uns eine Wegbeschreibung mitgegeben.“ Jessica schnaubte. „Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können?“ Sie nahm das kleine Dokument hervor und entfaltete es auf der Seite mit dem Lageplan. Das Labor war genau ein Stockwerk über ihr. Die Halbasiatin seufzte. Das war mal wieder typisch. Seufzend wanderten die Kinder die Treppe hinauf. Da war es. Mit Türschild. Jessica versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, warum sie wütend auf Syringe war. Ihre Stiefel klackerten auf dem Boden, als sie die Tür öffnete und den Gang betrat, dicht gefolgt von Les. Es roch nach Krankenhaus. Jessica betrachtete die sterilen weißen Wände. Es sah auch aus wie in einem Krankenhaus. Jessica mochte keine Krankenhäuser und sie wusste das es Les genauso ging, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen: Jessica hatte in Krankenhäusern eindeutig zu viele Freunde verloren und sie hasste es von Verletzungen an ein Krankenhausbett gefesselt zu sein. Les hatte einfach genug von solchen Häusern, nachdem er so lange in Ägypten in Behandlung gewesen war. Außerdem hatte sein Krankenhausbesuch dort mit einer Drohnenattacke geendet die, wie Jessica mit einem schmunzeln einfiel, von Syringe geleitet worden war. Sie kamen an eine Weggabelung und nahmen den Weg der zum Labor und, noch viel wichtiger, von der Müllhalde wegführte. „Was meinst du was Syringe mit diesem Plan bezweckt?“, fragte Les beiläufig, während sie auf die Labortür zuschritten. Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird sie uns vermutlich nie verraten, du kennst sie ja.“ Les nickte stumm und öffnete die Tür. Sie quietschte. Natürlich quietschte sie. Jessica war sich sicher das Syringe lange gebraucht hatte um ihre Tür so zu bearbeiten, dass sie toll quietschte. Unheilvoll und beinahe melodisch. Wie der Weihnachtschor einer Grundschule. Ebenso klischeehaft war das grünliche Licht das den Raum ein wenig wirken ließ wie auf dem Grunde eines Sees. Jessica bemühte sich, nicht allzu sehr auf die Schreibtische und Schränke zu achten. Sie hatte keine Lust auf ihre Stiefel zu Erbrechen. Auch sie hatte schließlich Prinzipien. Stattdessen suchte sie die Wand zu ihrer Linken ab: Ein Großteil war mit Schränken, Kisten, Regalen und sogar einem Poster des Animes Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai versperrt, aber in der Mitte hing ein vergilbtes altes Foto in einem Rahmen. Es zeigte offenbar Syringe auf einem Klassenausflug mit ihren ehemaligen Mitschülern an irgendeiner Eliteschule. Vermutlich waren sie alle tot. Jessica legte fünf Schweigesekunden ein, dann ging sie auf das Bild zu und griff nach einer der Ecken. Erst wollte sie es schnell und kurz herunterreißen, dann aber seufzte sie einmal theatralisch und zog es lieber etwas langsamer und vorsichtiger ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Schränkchen ohne Griff. Jessica blickte kurz auf das von Syringe erhaltene Dokument, dann wieder auf das kleine silberne Türchen. Langsam senkte sie ihren Finger auf die Mitte der Tür und drückte sie ein winziges bisschen ein. Sie knackte wie ein Gewehr und schwang dann auf. Les kam näher. „Räder“, stellte er fest. Tatsächlich waren an der Rückwand des Schrankes vier kleine Räder aus grüner Jade angebracht, die in der Form Ventilrädern glichen. Jessica sah wieder auf den Plan. „Wir sollen das erste einmal drehen“, sagte sie. Obwohl es hier nichts gab, was sie hätte hören können, sprach sie instinktiv leise. Les drehte das Rad. „Das zweite Rad vier Mal.“ Les drehte. „Das dritte zwei Mal.“ „Was machen die Räder?“ „Sie drehen sich wenn man sie bewegt.“ „Witzig.“ „Dreh einfach. Das letzte Rad zwölf Mal.“ Les drehte. „Und jetzt?“ Jessica seufzte. „Sehen wir nach wie weit die Jungs draußen sind.“ Les nickte und folgte ihr aus dem Raum. Jessica blickte zurück. Was für einen Plan hatte Syringe dieses Mal parat? - Eine Kehle war eine wundervolle Sache. Zumindest wenn sie intakt war. Syringe war jetzt ein Kopf. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass manche Leute an dieser Tatsache gestorben wären. Syringe war trotzdem besorgt: Auch wenn ihre Elixiere sie einige Jahre am Leben hielten, viel Interesse an einem Leben als Haufen blutiger Fetzen hatte sie nicht. Es wäre lediglich ein sehr langsamer und qualvoller Tod. Wieder kam der Fuß von Anonymus und schleuderte sie durch den Raum. „Na, hast du nicht noch einen tollen Spruch auf Lager? Willst du mich nicht weiter verspotten?“, lachte sie. Noch immer schlängelten die Klingen an ihren Ketten durch die Luft. Der Stahlboden zu den Füßen der Superdrohne korrodierte sobald sie sich der entsprechenden Stelle näherte. „Willst du mich nicht von deiner Überlegenheit überzeugen, mir deinen tollen Plan erklären mit dem du mich wieder überraschen wirst?“ „Weder muss ich dich Überzeugen, den tief im Innern weißt du dass ich besser bin als du es je sein wirst, noch würde ich dir die Überraschung verderben.“ Während Syringe das sagte lief Blut aus ihrem Mund. Sie fragte sich zunehmend woher es kam. Laut ihren Berechnungen hätte sie schon längst blutleer sein müssen. „Du denkst vielleicht, dass ich dich wegen deinen Elixieren nicht töten kann“, sprach ihre Gegnerin unbehelligt fort „Dass du unsterblich bist, egal wie sehr ich dich zerlege.“ Syringe verengte das Auge das noch in ihrem Kopf war und dachte nach. Das klang so gut dass es fast schlecht war. Anonymus hob ihre Hand, die vor Blut troff. Darunter glomm etwas auf: Ein irischen Hexenzeichen, so wie Imogen und Anthony welche trugen. Es war sogar stärker als das von Anthony, wenn auch nicht so mächtig wie Imogen. Im Falle von Anonymus sah es aus wie die Blätter einer Linde, verbunden durch dünne Zweige. Nach wenigen Sekunden überzog es den ganzen Körper. „Du fühlst es, oder? Es kann dich töten, nicht wahr, Carrol?“ Syringe hätte geschluckt wäre genug von ihrem Hals geblieben. Die Ketten und auch die Klingen verfärbten sich blutrot. Auch auf ihren glomm das Lindenmuster. Langsam kam Anonymus näher. „Also, so endet es also? In einem so erbärmlichen Zustand wirst du sterben? Irgendwie ironisch, immerhin warst du immer so überzeugt davon, wie toll du warst.“ „Ich war toll.“ „Und selbst jetzt glaubst du noch dir den Stolz leisten zu können zu argumentieren. Bettel Carrol, bettle um dein jämmerliches Leben.“ Syringe lächelte schwach. „Ich bin ''stolz.“ Anonymus schüttelte den Kopf. „Arme, arme Carrol, fällt zum ersten Mal vom hohen Ross und bricht sich das Genick. Kämpft zum ersten Mal ehrlich und lernt sofort dass sie so nicht siegen kann.“ Sie kam näher. Die Klingen brachten sich in Position. Syringe schnuppert. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich ''werde ''siegen, Anonymus.“ Es gab einen Knall und eine Wand brach auf. Eine der Rohrleitungen im Innern war explodiert. Aber was herauslief war kein Wasser… „Was ist das?“, fragte Anonymus irritiert als ein Nebel, der wohl aus allen Elixieren bestand die Syringe je entwickelt hatte, in den Raum sickerte wie dickflüssige Suppe und den Boden bedeckte. Immer schneller breitete sich der Dunst aus, aber als er Anonymus berührte geschah nichts. Dafür hatte Syringe gesorgt: Diese Seren waren speziell auf Menschen spezialisiert. Panisch blickte Anonymus zu Boden wo der Kopf sein musste, aber sie sah nur den Nebel. Und dann erhob sich etwas aus dem Dunstmeer, aber es war mehr als ein Kopf. Syringe lächelte. „Der richtige Kampf beginnt jetzt.“ Sie schlug zu und Anonymus segelte durch den Raum wie eine Stoffpuppe. Ein unnatürlich verlängerter Arm fing sie auf bevor sie gegen die Wand prallen konnte, aber nur um sie gegen die Decke zu schlagen. In welchen widerlichen unmöglichen Winkeln er sich dabei verrenkte schien Syringe nicht zu stören. Sie zog den Arm zurück und Anonymus fiel blutend auf den Boden. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, aber Syringe war über ihr und presste sie mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. Dann verstärkte sie den Druck und ihr Fuß durchbohrte den Leib der Superdrohne wie Butter. „Was bist du?“, keuchte sie zornig. Syringe lächelte. „Das will nicht einmal Ben wissen.“ Sie zog ihren Fuß aus Anonymus und trat sie erneut. Dieses Mal war die Drohne vorbereitet und die Ketten fingen sie auf bevor sie irgendwo aufschlug. Zornig fauchend sandte sie die Klingen gen Syringe, aber diese fing den Kettenstrang mit bloßer Hand ab. Das war so einfa… Eine Explosion wirbelte sie durch die Luft und zerschmetterte sie an der Wand. Ihre Einzelteile fielen in den Nebel am Boden und regenerierten sich. Keuchend stand sie auf. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Die Magie konnte sie nicht mehr einfach so töten, aber Anonymus war noch immer gefährlich. Syringe biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Speichel leuchtete grün, genau wie ihre Zähne, ihre Fingernägel und die Adern unter ihrer Haut. Das Green Apple würde auch auf Drohnen wirken. Syringe hob beide Hände und ihre Haut wurde aschgrau. Als sie sich bewegte sprühte ihr Körper rote Funken. Dann machte sie noch einen Schritt und die Welt verschwamm. Sie sprang und trat zu. Anonymus strauchelte, aber das Lindenmuster glomm und sie fing sich wieder. Nun schlug sie zu und Syringe wich knapp zur Seite aus. Sie duckte sich und rammte ihren Kopf nach vorne. Es gab einen Knall und Anonymus stolperte rückwärts. Wieder wollte sie sich mit ihrer Magie auffangen, aber Syringe reagierte sofort: Ihr Arm wurde wieder länger und schlug der Superdrohne mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Sie flog nach hinten und krachte gegen die Glasscheiben. Oder besser: ''Durch ''die Glasscheiben. Syringe setzte ihr nach. Die Drohne lag zuckend am Boden, drei Stockwerke unter ihr. Syringe sprang herab und schlug erneut zu. Anonymus ließ das Lindemuster leuchten und eine Kuppel wie aus silbernen Spinnenfäden legte sich über sie. Syringe prallte ab und sprang mit einem Sprung einige Meter zurück. Plötzlich realisierte sie dass Anonymus lachte, während sie sich erhob. „Na, was machst du jetzt wo dein Nebel wieder weg ist?“ Syringe lächelte gelassen. „Achso, das. Weißt du, ich werde ihn nicht mehr brauchen.“ Anonymus erwiderte das Lächeln, doch ihres war triumphierend und boshaft. „Nein?“ „Nein. Du müsstest schon an dein Limit gehen um mich überhaupt dauerhaft zu verletzen, geschweige denn zu töten. Ich habe einfach zu viele Rückstände intus.“ Die Superdrohne schien unbeeindruckt. Das Muster zog sich langsam zurück doch das was blieb leuchtete immer heller. „Wollen wir wetten?“ - Die Explosion musste von ganz London aus sichtbar gewesen sein, da war sich Jessica sicher. Sie stand mit Imogen, Lily und den Jungen am Tor und blickten entgeistert auf das Gebäude, das soeben in Flammen aufgegangen war. Dahinter stieg eine riesige weiße Rauchsäule auf. „Was war das?“, fragte Lily entgeistert. Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze ein Argument für einen schnellen Rückzug. Wir müssen wieder zum Wagen.“ Imogen sah wieder zur Rachsäule. „Was ist mit Syringe?“ „Wir warten noch zehn Minuten. Wenn sie dann nicht bei uns ist, dann ist sie entweder tot oder wird ihren Kampf noch eine ganze Weile kämpfen. Wenn dem so ist, wird sie schon wieder zu uns stoßen.“ Die anderen nickten und die Gruppe wandte langsam über das dunkle Grundstück in Richtung Mauer. Die Leiber der Geister waren komplett verschwunden, aber an manchen stellen gab es noch Brandflecken und Furchen im Boden, tief wie es sich manche Schwimmbäder wünschen würden. Ein leichter kühler Wind glitt durch die Nacht und brachte den Duft eines neuen Morgens mit sich. Natürlich war es in Augen von Jessica kein richtiger Morgenduft, jedenfalls nicht für London. Es roch zu natürlich. Ein londoner Morgen roch nach leichtem Rauch, frischen Brötchen und Kaffee, dazu ein Hauch von Bratfett und Papier. Aber dieser Duft war mit den Einwohnern der Stadt verflogen. „Denkst du dass Syringe tot ist?“, fragte Eliot geistesabwesend, während die Mauer sich allmählich gegen den zunehmend heller werdenden Nachthimmel abhob. „Nein. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht dass Syringe überhaupt einfach so sterben kann.“ Eliot nickte. „Was machen wir wenn sie tot ist?“ „Dann erledigen wir Anonymus während sie noch ihre Wunden leckt und gehen dann auf die Jagd nach dieser Rlyehborn die Syringe erwähnt hat. Aber wie ich sagte, ich habe ernste Zweifel dass Syringe auf auch nur einer unserer Beerdigungen fehlen wird. Sie wird jedem von uns Blumen aufs Grab legen.“ „Beruhigend.“ - „Es ist noch nicht vorbei…“, keuchte Anonymus. Syringe strich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Es war vorbei bevor wir begonnen haben. Selbst mein Parfüm und mein Blut enthielten Spuren von Green Apple. Früher oder später wärst du einfach umgekippt.“ Sie blickte hinter sich. „Wobei du für diese Verhältnisse einen ziemlichen Schaden am HQ angerichtet hast. Falls es dich beruhigt, meine Freunde sind bereits draußen in Sicherheit.“ Anonymus blickte auf ihre Brust, wo sich ein grün glimmender Fleck ausbreitete, direkt unter der Spritzennadel die Syringe ihm in den Leib gerammt hatte. „Es ist also vorbei, nicht wahr? Ich habe verloren, ich habe wieder nichts erreicht.“ „Du hast dein Zuhause in die Luft gesprengt. Dass schafft nicht jeder.“ „Syringe, bitte.“ Das Spritzenmädchen kicherte. „Ja, ja, ich lasse dir ja deine Würde.“ Anonymus wollte das Schmunzeln erwidern, dann aber ging ein Ruck durch ihren Leib und er erschlaffte. Syringe blickte auf ihre Uhr. Sie würde Anonymus nach ihrer Rückverwandlung aufsammeln, wenn sie sich etwas erholt hatte. Zwölf Stunden sollten reichen. Sie atmete durch und teleportierte. Dafür reichte ihre Kraft noch. Die letzte Attacke von Anonymus hatte ihr den Großteil abverlangt, aber damit hatte sie von Beginn an gerechnet. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an das Auto. Der Schnee und das kalte Metall der Autotüren waren ein Segen für ihre Schmerzen. „Syringe!“ Die anderen kamen durch das Loch in der Mauer auf sie zu gerannt. „Geht es dir gut?“ „Ich werde mich gleich übergeben und dann umkippen.“ „Was m….“ Syringe erbrach sich in den Schnee. Noch bevor sie sich den Mund abwischen konnte forderte ihr Körper seinen Tribut und ließ sie in erholsame, kühle Dunkelheit gleiten. Syringe vermutete dass jemand anderes Anonymus würde abholen müssen. Ihre Erholung würde mindestens eine Woche dauern. Aber gut… - „Auch Anonymus ist gefallen.“ Rlyehborn nickte stumm. „Sie hat meine Geister verfeuert, die ich für die letzte Schlacht geplant hatte.“ „Ja, ich weiß.“ „Du bist meine letzte Dienerin. Du bist mein letzter Wall. Alles was diese Welt noch daran hindert mich zu finden und zu bekämpfen.“ „Das weiß ich.“ Rlyehborn grinste. Als sie ging pochte der hölzerne Steg unter ihren Füßen. „Aber keine Sorge, ich habe noch einen Diener, schrecklicher als alles was sie schlagen können.“ „Wen?“ Rlyehborn deutete aufs Meer hinaus. „Es gibt einen Satz, den ich einst in einem Buch fand, etwa ein Jahr bevor ich eure Dienerin wurde. Vielleicht ist er euch bekannt?“ Eine milde Brise fegte über das Meer und Rlyehborn rief ihren Diener. Wellen schlugen sanft gegen die Küste, Möwen glitten über den blauen Himmel, Segelschiffe über die türkise See. Doch Rlyehborns Gesicht zeigte keine Freude über diese Schönheit, nur eine grausame Vorfreude über das Ende, dass ihre Feinde erwarten würde. ''That is not dead which can eternal lie.... Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Lang